Nocaute
by Juliane Albuquerque
Summary: Um nocaute, sempre levava nocautes, fossem eles das fortes noitadas ou das responsabilidades que acumulava, razão de seus atritos com seu pai. Era um garoto, um verdadeiro moleque despreocupado, com 21 anos, sua vida era uma completa farra, suas noites eram regadas à bebida e suas manhãs regadas à ressaca, essa era a vida de Gaara até levar uma rasteira de Lee.


Mais uma vez acordou passando mal, mais uma vez estava tonto, mais uma vez sentia fortes dores de cabeça, mais uma vez estava de ressaca. Essa era sua vida, principalmente aos fins de semana, acordar completamente enjoado após praticamente desmaiar de tão bêbado. Desejou destruir o despertador de sua cabeceira que insistia em tocar sua estridente melodia, o jogando longe quando, após tanto tatear o móvel em busca do irritante objeto, conseguira desligá-lo. Com a mão em sua testa, retirou o lençol que o cobria e então sentou sobre a cama, com certo esforço, resmungando. No calendário o dia de domingo já havia sido marcado, obviamente era segunda, por isso resmungou ainda mais, era chegado o dia em que seu pai, cansado de sua falta de compromisso e também de sua vida festeira, havia marcado o início de suas aulas de luta, estalando os lábios ao recordar de tal compromisso. Só mesmo Rasa para pensar que matriculá-lo em aulas de luta o tornaria mais responsável e disciplinado. Suspirou pesado, sabia que não poderia ir contra a vontade de seu pai sem ouvir um longo sermão e sem correr o risco de ser deserdado, como o homem fizera com sua irmã mais velha, Temari, que teimou em se casar com um rapaz dono da empresa concorrente, por isso deveria se banhar, arrumar e ir de encontro ao Sabaku no antes que ele viesse a sua procura. Sua cabeça doía mais do que o normal, na verdade sua testa, mas, ao sair do banho e olhar no espelho do banheiro, entendeu o porquê. Negou com a cabeça incrédulo, passando a mão sobre os cabelos ruivos de que cobriam sua testa, de forma a ver melhor a tatuagem que agora havia ali. Gargalhou diante a situação, ignorando sua gravidade.

— Amor… Combina comigo! - disse logo passando o lápis kajal negro em volta de seus olhos verdes, um costume que trazia desde a adolescência, onde era ainda mais rebelde, sem se importar que iria suar em uma academia qualquer, aliás, não se importava com nada.

— Isso são… MEU DEUS, O QUE É ISSO NA SUA TESTA? - seu pai, de quem herdara seus fios avermelhados, perguntou bestificado.

— Uma tatuagem, não está vendo? - retrucou sem dar muita importância, logo sentando à mesa de café da manhã e servindo-se sem cerimônia, enquanto Rasa ainda se recompunha do susto que era ver seu caçula agora tatuado, negando com a cabeça.

— Pode me dizer como você consegue ficar bêbado a ponto de fazer isso na testa, menino? - questionou sem obter resposta, por isso deixou o assunto de lado, sentando à mesa para ler seu jornal. O relógio marcava 09:00, o que significava que o herdeiro já estava atrasado para sua primeira aula. - Pode tratar de comer pelo caminho, está atrasado!

— Por mim, sequer iria à essa aula ridícula, nunca lutei quando criança, porque agora tenho que lutar tendo 21 anos na cara? - questionou irritadiço o homem que apenas abaixou o jornal para poder olhar em seus olhos.

— Você pode não ser mais uma criança, Gaara, mas age como se ainda fosse e por isso eu ainda mando em você! - bufando, lançou mão de alguns pequenos pães, saindo em seguida. - Espero que o Lee ponha esse menino no eixo! - ignorou a reclamação que ouviu ao deixar a luxuosa casa onde vivia, batendo a porta com força, mas se arrependeu do ato rebelde ao sentir sua cabeça doer ainda mais.

— Droga, devia ter tomado um remédio! - reclamou ao sentar no banco de seu carro, procurando alguma pílula no porta-luvas, a engolindo mesmo sem água, apenas para que a dor parasse de lhe incomodar. - Era só o que me faltava, onde que ficar todo suado numa academia apanhando vai me disciplinar? - debochou sorrindo de canto e negando com a cabeça, ainda com sua atenção voltada para o trânsito à sua frente. Talvez estivesse certo, não se tornaria mais disciplinado pela luta, se tornaria?

Eram 09:20, em uma badalada academia, mais precisamente em seus tatames, eram ouvidos os ruídos de um árduo treinamento prestado por Rock Lee, um renomado preparador físico apesar da pouca idade, 25 anos, sendo considerado um verdadeiro prodígio das artes marciais, sendo patrocinado em várias competições por seu patrão, já podendo sonhar em lutar no octógono de MMA das competições americanas, sua maior meta. Enquanto não realizava seu sonho, precisava manter seu emprego na academia de Gai para pagar suas contas e justamente para manter o trabalho estava treinando. Poucas coisas conseguiam lhe tirar do sério, era dono de uma calma e de uma paciência invejáveis, adquiridas pelos anos de treinamento, mas se havia algo que conseguia tal feito era o atraso, ainda mais vindo de lutadores, como já era o caso, descontando no saco de pancadas o nervoso da demora de seu novo aluno, que ainda não conhecia.

— Moleque mimado! - só de ouvir de seu patrão que estaria encarregado de treinar e disciplinar o herdeiro Sabaku no já sentia que teria trabalho, mas não esperava que o jovem já começasse lhe tirando a paciência com seu atraso. - Era só o que me faltava, virar babá de um moleque que não serve nem pra chegar na hora! - disse furioso socando o objeto. Estava completamente irritado, tinha uma luta em poucos dias e isso já o estressava demasiadamente, definitivamente não precisava do atraso de Gaara, mas ele iria lhe pagar. O ruivo agora chegava tranquilamente no tatame, mesmo sabendo que estava meia hora atrasado, o que enfureceu ainda mais o preparador físico, que apenas parou seu treino e lhe ordenou: - Paga 20 agora no aquecimento! - apontou para o chão indicando que se referia à flexões, mas o Sabaku no lhe olhou indignado, pondo as mãos na cintura. - Só pela demora, vai pagar 30! - disse firme para o rapaz que lhe retrucou.

— Quem você acha que é pra falar assim comigo? - perguntou irritadiço com o tratamento, estava acostumado a ser bem tratado como o herdeiro rico que era.

— Sou seu professor e você pode ser quem for lá fora, no meu tatame eu que mando! - continuava firme, talvez usasse a situação para descontar sua frustração, talvez fosse apenas pelo atrasado do jovem que agora reparava em seu porte físico digno de um atleta, o que não amenizava sua irritação. Sua cabeça ainda doía, não tinha a mínima vontade de continuar a discutir, mas também não iria deixar por aquilo mesmo. - No chão, agora! - insistiu o Moreno enquanto Gaara cruzou os braços.

— Ei, você acha que eu sou alguma criança pra ficar mandando em mim como se fosse meu pai?

— Crianças são mais pontuais e compromissadas, ao menos meus alunos infantis são menos mimados! - aquilo era um verdadeiro insulto ao Sabaku no que não estava pronto para dar o braço à torcer! - No chão!

— Se me quer no chão, que me derrube! - prontamente Lee lhe segurou pelo braço, o puxando até sua cintura, se agachando bruscamente enquanto o puxava com força, o fazendo cair sobre a espuma que ali havia para lhes proteger, pondo a palma de seu pé sobre seu oponente, algo pouco ortodoxo, mas um aluno como Gaara exigia métodos pouco ortodoxos. Os dois se olharam um pouco raivosos, o Sabaku no se sentia humilhado.

— Eu não tô aqui pra ser sua babá, tô aqui pra te fazer um lutador, mas se só quer me fazer perder tempo, saia desse tatame agora! Eu não estou aqui pra cuidar de moleques!

— Eu vou te mostrar que eu não sou um moleque!


End file.
